You are my beginning and you are my end
by Dame Morgane
Summary: Even by being a prince and princess our lives do not still look like has a fairy tale...regrettably for us fairy tales do not still take the happy end and there...
1. Prologue

You are my beginning...and you are my end

I always believed that my life would look like has a fairy tale, that I would be a beautiful princess who later would marry and would have many children and it is there that the book would come to an end...regrettably I made a mistake since the beginning finally not totally! I explain to you!


	2. Chapter 1 : I was looking for a breath

You are my beginning…..and you are my end

Chapter 1: I was looking for a breath of life…..

I always believed that my life would look like has a fairy tale, that I would be a beautiful princess who later would marry and would have many children and it is there that the book would come to an end...regrettably I made a mistake since the beginning finally not totally! I explain to you!

I had to be 18 years old when I arrived at the castle of king Uther….at Camelot! I remember it as this it was yesterday because I went for a good reason... There my father had just died in battle when to my mother I did not know what she had become! And this last one had declared that I must be entrusted to king Uther until I get married! At this moment there I felt only the anger and of the hatred for my father but also for this king who to tell the truth frightened me seen all that people had told on him Tintagel. It is only much later that I saw that people sometimes could it deceived and that you should not listen to the gossips! What idiot I had been but I was young and naive!

I thus entered this castle and king, who in spite of what we had said to me seemed charming, left me in the hands of a handmaid by excusing the absence of his son, Arthur. My handmaid took me to my room and says to me:

«Madam, your room is at the end of the corridor, let me behave it. Especially, if you have the slightest question, do not hesitate, I am there to serve you. "

Guinevere alias Gwen, my new handmaid looked simply adorable, regrettably I could not complain. I forced to answer her of an air disenchanted however with a small smile. Ah! Education when you hold us!

This Gwen did not seem as my other handmaids. Maybe shall become we friends. I am very happy to see that they are not all same that it is has Tintagel or to Camelot!

I thus followed her in the corridor which seemed to me endless, ready to discover my new room.

Aching feet, I swept eyes the various buildings in front of me. I would visit all this tomorrow morning. Direction my room by praying so that the soft Gwen is not forgotten my dinner. I had to get ready this evening took place my official presentation and I was decided well to put them height the view. He did not know with whom they had to deal.

At the edge of the explosion, quite dolled up, magnificent I would say, I pressed the step towards the big room. I was a little late, effect obliges. Finally arrived, I took a profound inspiration then made a sign to the guard to open doors. Very straight bust, I went into the lions' den.

As I moved forward eyes settled on me, mouths opened. The pondering was for its height and I congratulated myself on this effect.

There was beautiful boys here, a little of entertainment would not hurt me and apparently I had a very wide choice. But I felt in particular a glance which devoured me from head to foot but which so dared to contemplate me?

With the biggest curiosity, I turned eyes, waiting for me to perceive one of his typical guys playboys that kittens put on a foot of stale whatever is the country. My eyes settled of them even on the person involved without I have no doubt. Big, fine, golden hair of a very clear blond put on in battle, he had a derisive light even arrogant in the glance. Unintentionally, I found myself snatched in the pondering over this person who dressed nevertheless no particular interest for me. It was just terribly difficult at the moment to remove my eyes from it. Finally I saw famous prince Arthur!

I recovered and he offered the most contemptuous glance of which I was capable and went to king Uther.

This one made me a sign of head; I was officially at home here!

I began to think that I had really too much to eat and I decided at a moment of the evening that he was late; the men began to stream around me by deluding me with flatteries. I was not of humor this evening, too much thing crowded in my head. And I could not support any more the glance of Arthur on me, it had nothing pleasant.

I thus decided to join Gwen and have to go me slept! Tomorrow would be a long very long day!


	3. Chapter 2 : A little touch of heavenly

Chapter 2: …A little touch of heavenly light…..

Of a sigh then some dry words, I made understand to Gwen who had just woken me at dawn that I was not in a good mood, especially with this scarf sunbeam which tortured my eyes has effort opened. My sleep had been very too short, strange dreams had perturbed him. My visions were always uncontrollable and caused me of these migraines!

I recovered and counted on my fingers, one, two, three, four days had passed by since my arrival to Camelot, and to sleep always looked like the assault course. I knew that.

But I woke me all the same king requiems my presence in the big room!

I had my bath and dressed and combed time, I went to the big room or Uther had to have breakfast…Except that I returned in the space of two minutes in my room because "his majesty" had made for me woken to ask me how I went! Having said to him that I was well he let me leave casually! He messed me it was that?

I decided to go to make a small ballot in the village on this beautiful day, without Gwen, totally alone to be able to find me a little. I did hair of a big hood and went out neither seen nor known.

It so made me of indeed, finally a little of solitude, the impression is as everybody, have nothing to make … A real happiness.

I walked quietly, observing articles of the various businesses when I saw suddenly the nightmare! Oh my god, not he, we can really never be quiet. Pretending not to have perceived Arthur, I continued my road, praying so that he does not notice to me. I sank into my hood, crossing him. Pity, pity, pity …

«Morgana!»

Oh no, do not turn around, you heard nothing, that she beautiful day.

«Oh but does not run away to you my beautiful»

Well all right, you look me for my attractive; you are going to find me. I me turned, looking up and down him a derisive sight.

«To run away to me? Because of you? You make fun! "

Stay calm or you are going to make only a narrow-minded, I do not want that dad Uther makes jaundice.

«Ah and I who believed that you were totally deaf besides mute " spat you he with this glance despising that I could not support.

It is the war my coconut, you will have wanted him.

I answered acid.

«While let us be made today, as it is brave from your part to terrorize poor defenseless girls, simpered I, you are really a prince you! »

These eyes ignited, dotted but ready to go into the game, Arthur advanced on me by making his sword swirl over the head.

«Imagine that I much better have to make, me to entrain for example. Develop even more this raw strength which characterizes me so well and this innate talent to me."

Sort of moron if you believe to impress me.

He approached if near me, that I could feel his smell, a mixture of musk and virile perspiration which made drunk me. Which obnoxious character, dared to treat me as vulgar one handmaid. He continued to make swirl his sword and put a hand on my size.

Resuming my spirits, I rocked him such a kick in the stomach, as it spread out sprawled out on the ground in my feet. The frantic look, he seemed totally lost.

I laughed inside. I fell to be able to look him straight in the eyes, my mouth a few millimeters away from his.

«Which forces my prince, when you summits display of your talents of powerful warrior, I go spare, whispered I.

I me put back on my two legs and continued my road until return to the castle: no but for whom he took itself prince?

Taking my time, I crossed corridors to join my room, blissful by thinking again about Arthur flat on the back. What a memorable day!


	4. Chapter 4 : But all the choirs

Chapter 3: …But all the choirs in my head sang….

Inspiring profoundly, I had a last look at the mirror to verify my appearance. I had opted for a slightly sooty make-up, and I had gone back up the buckles of my hair. A small wild, but glamorous side... Just enough to know that most of the men were above going to drool me

Hunting the image of my head, I consoled in the idea that with a little alcohol in the blood, it would hamper me probably less. And who knew, I would fall can be on the good blow of the evening and then I would not absolutely regret having crossed so much time to prepare me.

The guards opened doors and I inspired a good blow before entering or would be maybe my loss!

Ending my glass in one breath, I left the alcohol burned me again the throat before resting eyes on the enormous ball which took place under my eyes. Camelot's balls were always memorable; king Uther had not made things half.

I was there for more than two hours and already felt the effects of too numerous glasses in my system. I did not know a tenth of the persons present.

I had released myself from a coal nut which spoke to me for already 10 minutes and which became more and more bearable under the effects of the alcohol when this one had made off feeling that I was not absolutely interested. I had taken advantage of it to go to melt me in the middle of the other guests. I had spoken with some vague knowledge and had left getting a breath of fresh air a few seconds to refresh me before returning fast made, died from cold. I again preferred to observe this strangers' band that to put back me to Gaius's potions. I leaned against a wall, waiting a little to accept an invitation to dance and to observe with attention the crowd under my eyes.

Kept silent just like that, beginning has to feel the effects of the alcohol I me felt badly and decided to go to get a breath of fresh air: what could be warm in these ballrooms!

Finally outside, I leaned against the wall, letting the cold take out me of these lugubrious thoughts. I had nobody.

«Morgana …»

This deep voice crossed me in all the body, causing a long shiver. It was him. It was definitively him. Slowly, I turned the head in its direction already feeling my heart which got into a panic silly. And when my eyes met him I was suddenly happy to be leaned in a wall capable of supporting myself. A new heat wave submerged me and I had to force to inhale...

I was blocked incapable to move. I had no more the strength to defend myself this evening. The alcohol blurred me the spirit.

"Good evening" he started again in a low voice.

«Good evening. You... You should not be here; I blew, trying to seem capable of holding a conversation.

«Yes. "

Without seeming to want to say to me about it more, it got closer slowly until be as well near me as the proprieties could allow it. The alcohol not helping, I felt my spirit becoming muddled, my breath to grow shorter. I always hated Arthur, but at this moment it was quite a different aspect which obsessed me. His mesmerizing glance which drilled me, its deep voices its sensual lips, the reason of its presence.

«Why you are there? » Answered me immediately.

«You know why. » He answered raucously his lips right by mine.

«Say. »

A new silence settled down during long seconds, leaving me the sensation that the air became scarce more and more.

Unconsciously, I moved closer to my face of his to close the distance and obtain what I wanted at all costs at this moment.

I remained suspended from his lips. Slowly, the lips of the prince are mirrored to move against mine, touching them at first delicately, with caution, by learning outlines. And I did not move. As the very wise girl whom I was not. I let him make, flooded in this heat wave and the humming of my spirit. Little by little, his kiss made less slow, more assured. The hands were less made anticipate on my face and the fingers caressed my cheeks on fire. I half-opened the lips of pleasure and the sigh which escaped from it got lost between those of Arthur. If I had not been so private of quite my means at this moment, I shall have hated that. Be so in his thank you and like it. I should not have drunk. Not so much, probably. But what's the use? It was not as if I underwent the worst torture. His mouth leaving my lips to come to kiss outlines was really far from the being.

When nothing more took place, I reopened eyes slowly and found me snatched by his. He always held my face between the hands and his half-opened mouth seemed to hold so-so a fragile breath.

There was only a sensation of the kiss which he had given me earlier which turned in buckle in my head making a new heat wave rise in my body more aggressive.

In a movement, I had restocked abruptly my mouth against his. He had a backlash, his body tightening suddenly as under the influence of an aggression but released grip almost immediately to answer with fever my attack. The powerful hands passed in my back in an instant and stuck me against him definitively, mine had finally got lost in his messy hair. They would have finally a good reason for being ruffled the hair. Forget, forget everything. There were only our fighting mouths the one against the other one with envy. I had even no more the sensation to inhale. I was not sure to make him still in fact.

«Breathe Morgana. "With sensualist murmured me.

I had not realized in which point this action was vital me before he says it to me. I resumed then a long inspiration, feeling my head turning a little and obliging me to close again eyes.

«The alcohol " I broke as only explanation.

Arthur did not let me continue, resting his lips on mine in an instant, imposing me the silence and preventing me at the same moment from avoiding. And in one second, I forgot again that I had been ready to plant him in the middle of this evening to block me towards other more nice horizons. There was not again more than this ardent desire and this kiss which made me turn the head. Whatever it was can be still the alcohol. I would never know really...

«I return you in your apartments?» against my lips murmured.

«Hem hem " agreed I vaguely, totally obsessed by his mouth.

«Let us go there then. "

Without waiting, he caught my hand and pulled me in his suite. I had only a thing in head. Arthur and I. My apartment. The only ones. And the night rest in front of us...


	5. Chapter 4 : No oh oh oh

Chapter 4: …..No oh oh oh…..

Oh, god! If I had not already died, I shall have sworn that that was not any more going to delay arriving at me. It was my embodied damnation.

He went up the just staircases in front of me. I followed him without asking me of question while he went to my room. The fabric so light sticking on its hips, followed perfectly their movements while it walked up stairs. I moistened unconsciously my lips, ignoring the predatory in me which languished to stick him on the wall.

«Where are these whores of keys...?»

These horrible small iron pieces went undoubtedly not to waste my evening. Oh no, oh no, certainly not. I realized that this small swearword was about the first words which went out of my mouth since we had left the evening.

I had stopped in front of the door of my apartment and looked at the moment awkwardly for my trousseau. I was not even sure to look at the right place. Between the twilight of the corridor and the alcohol which flowed into my blood, there was of what to doubt. It was already the miracle that I was able to go up staircases only without needing help and that a beautiful of hangover was clearly outlined in my close horizon...

I opened finally the giving door a cry of victory which made my Apollo laugh, my good plan of this night. Then even before I was not able to realize, he had already entered and made me a small reverence to invite me to make the first step.

«Boaster!» Broke me in passing in front of him, a derisive smile in the corner of lips.

I knew that he followed me by eyes. I advanced of instinct in the places which I knew by heart and to drop my shoes on the ground.

I stopped and he did the same, I felt his presence behind me and I also felt little of mental reason which I remained to evaporate.

As a magnet incapable to do something else, I walked until him and stopped me only when the arms passed around my size and when he returned his mouth against mine. As earlier, the sensation of its full and ardent lips made me go nuts. I crossed my arms around the neck while he enclosed my size even more. I returned him with ardor his kiss. He rested immediately his lips in my neck, tasting the fine skin and soft at this place. A long shiver crossed my body in this contact and a light groan escaped from my lips. Divine! I hope that he better makes love than he fights.

The fingers slid in my hair and immediately his lips restarted in the assault of my neck. He put down long kisses there, tasting with greediness, resisting the envy to nibble, feeling me losing every control while new sounds delicious escaped from his throat.

I smelt good at the moment his language caressed my lips, asking me for an entrance which was quite acquired to him. My body still warmed itself one more, incited by this new form of things. I had seized well that Arthur was afraid of any overflowing for fear of losing control; we were sons and royal girls, noble persons who could not choose their love. But to tell the truth in these moments, the danger crossed me widely above. And even more when his language finally contacted mine, beginning a battle of the most sensual. The only danger which I saw to it was that we cannot be allowed slide farther in this voice of delicious depravation. It was clearly the most exciting thing which arrived at me since one very long moment, and it became difficult to check for my poor hormones...

Of a pressure of the hand, he did not help me to keep my hopes at the lowest, sticking his pond on mine, creating a friction between our two bodies which made me moan profoundly with anticipation. My low stomach burned me with envy my spirit was carried away at the same time as his lips finding the sensitive road of my blow to put down eager kisses, his language there titillating the sensitive skin, and terrifying my breath.

I felt the hands caressed my hips and went back up slowly. I thanked the small voice which had urged me to choose a light fabric this morning and which allowed me to feel more strongly the burling affected. I wanted the hands everywhere on me... To regrets, I left his hair, and lowered my hands hyper active towards the buttons of my shirt and began to unbutton them to give him more access. And once again, I noticed in astonishment that he let me make. I felt him congealing while I ended his cold breath against my blow.

«Good blood, Morgana... "

His voice was hoarse, hardly audible. But she caused in me a new long shiver. I closed eyes immediately. I messed if I damaged his limit holy sacrum. It was him who had begun. He had to assume. And too bad if he thought that it was bad! Then without hesitation, I led one of the hands on the naked skin at the moment exposed just above my breast, letting him clearly understand that I wanted this contact. This contact was as one new shock and it was necessary to me a few seconds to adapt myself to the sensation of the fingers on my skin. He did not moreover move them immediately and I had the impression that he passed by a whole life before he decides to move them slowly, almost with hesitation. And he made them run softly at first, discovering her slowly before to come finally to linger over my bosoms. In spite of the fabric which recovered them, the sensation of this contact sent a new wave of pleasure to all my body, the back of my head going to rest unconsciously against a tree, while I gave way with enjoyment. The at the same time delicate and firm hands investigated with more and more impatience, beginning to play with the reactions which they caused in me. I bit myself the lip, trying to stay calm, smelling that this small game was going to make me crazy if that did not move forward faster.

«Arthur, if he please you " I mean while the hands on my trunk left there place setting made me crazy.

«What, Morgana? " he did in a new rustle the hollow of my ear asked me.

«I want you... "

The forehead rested against my temple, its jerky breath crashing on my skin. He tried to resume his spirits it was not good for me. Not at all. If he made him it was the frustration which waited for me.

I did not have to let him think, argue, become afraid. Out of the question. He also wanted him. I could feel him clearly... I did not have to leave with him of excuse. I caught then the neck with strength, sticking me of all my being against him, my lips going and coming indefatigably against his, suffocating his new warning. But no matter. It worked. I felt the tension in the arms fainting and his answer to its kisses make more eager. The hands settled in the hollow of my back, holding me firmly against him. I was persuaded that the air around us was ardent. In any case, he seemed to burn my lungs in every inspiration. The seconds, or the minutes, I did not know, shelled with ardor, and I felt little by little Arthur's reactions changing. There was not caution anymore, delicacy anymore. The hands caught my hips with strength at the moment, close to leave it marks his pond moved in rhythm with mine, increasing a desire already increased, its lips were more offensive. I did not have the upper hand any more, the strengths were far from being fair between us and I was allowed make at the moment with impunity. Heat waves submerged me slowly one after the other, leaving me without the breath. I stopped then our kisses, inspiring profanation unsuccessfully when his lips restarted in the assault of my neck. I believe that we had found everything two our weak point. His burliness lips in the hollows of my neck, going and coming towards my nape of the neck, against my ear, made me tremble knees and he, seemed not to be able to refrain from returning there. New sighs of pleasure crossed my mouth without my agreement and my eyes refused to reopen again. It was really too good.

The hands held me very ready leaving me nobody excuses. I was trapped that I had even wanted. And to there, I was more than happy. It was exactly what I had wanted and I took advantage of it greedily, my hands finding of them even the road leading to the closure of its pants which I well intended to cross.

Grow longer in this bed, he possessed me finally. Really he made love as well as he fought. I was conquered and completely happy when the fusion of our bodies ended. Lengthened we were finally two lovers.


	6. Chapter 1 at 4 : Listen with the music

Chapter 1 at 4 :

Listening with the music by Florence And The Machine : Breath Of Life

I always believed that my life would look like has a fairy tale, that I would be a beautiful princess who later would marry and would have many children and it is there that the book would come to an end...regrettably I made a mistake since the beginning finally not totally! I explain to you!

I had to be 18 years old when I arrived at the castle of king Uther….at Camelot! I remember it as this it was yesterday because I went for a good reason... There my father had just died in battle when to my mother I did not know what she had become! And this last one had declared that I must be entrusted to king Uther until I get married! At this moment there I felt only the anger and of the hatred for my father but also for this king who to tell the truth frightened me seen all that people had told on him Tintagel. It is only much later that I saw that people sometimes could it deceived and that you should not listen to the gossips! What idiot I had been but I was young and naive!

I thus entered this castle and king, who in spite of what we had said to me seemed charming, left me in the hands of a handmaid by excusing the absence of his son, Arthur. My handmaid took me to my room and says to me:

«Madam, your room is at the end of the corridor, let me behave it. Especially, if you have the slightest question, do not hesitate, I am there to serve you. "

Guinevere alias Gwen, my new handmaid looked simply adorable, regrettably I could not complain. I forced to answer her of an air disenchanted however with a small smile. Ah! Education when you hold us!

This Gwen did not seem as my other handmaids. Maybe shall become we friends. I am very happy to see that they are not all same that it is has Tintagel or to Camelot!

I thus followed her in the corridor which seemed to me endless, ready to discover my new room.

Aching feet, I swept eyes the various buildings in front of me. I would visit all this tomorrow morning. Direction my room by praying so that the soft Gwen is not forgotten my dinner. I had to get ready this evening took place my official presentation and I was decided well to put them height the view. He did not know with whom they had to deal.

At the edge of the explosion, quite dolled up, magnificent I would say, I pressed the step towards the big room. I was a little late, effect obliges. Finally arrived, I took a profound inspiration then made a sign to the guard to open doors. Very straight bust, I went into the lions' den.

As I moved forward eyes settled on me, mouths opened. The pondering was for its height and I congratulated myself on this effect.

There was beautiful boys here, a little of entertainment would not hurt me and apparently I had a very wide choice. But I felt in particular a glance which devoured me from head to foot but which so dared to contemplate me?

With the biggest curiosity, I turned eyes, waiting for me to perceive one of his typical guys playboys that kittens put on a foot of stale whatever is the country. My eyes settled of them even on the person involved without I have no doubt. Big, fine, golden hair of a very clear blond put on in battle, he had a derisive light even arrogant in the glance. Unintentionally, I found myself snatched in the pondering over this person who dressed nevertheless no particular interest for me. It was just terribly difficult at the moment to remove my eyes from it. Finally I saw famous prince Arthur!

I recovered and he offered the most contemptuous glance of which I was capable and went to king Uther.

This one made me a sign of head; I was officially at home here!

I began to think that I had really too much to eat and I decided at a moment of the evening that he was late; the men began to stream around me by deluding me with flatteries. I was not of humor this evening, too much thing crowded in my head. And I could not support any more the glance of Arthur on me, it had nothing pleasant.

I thus decided to join Gwen and have to go me slept! Tomorrow would be a long very long day!

Of a sigh then some dry words, I made understand to Gwen who had just woken me at dawn that I was not in a good mood, especially with this scarf sunbeam which tortured my eyes has effort opened. My sleep had been very too short, strange dreams had perturbed him. My visions were always uncontrollable and caused me of these migraines!

I recovered and counted on my fingers, one, two, three, four days had passed by since my arrival to Camelot, and to sleep always looked like the assault course. I knew that.

But I woke me all the same king requiems my presence in the big room!

I had my bath and dressed and combed time, I went to the big room or Uther had to have breakfast…Except that I returned in the space of two minutes in my room because "his majesty" had made for me woken to ask me how I went! Having said to him that I was well he let me leave casually! He messed me it was that?

I decided to go to make a small ballot in the village on this beautiful day, without Gwen, totally alone to be able to find me a little. I did hair of a big hood and went out neither seen nor known.

It so made me of indeed, finally a little of solitude, the impression is as everybody, have nothing to make … A real happiness.

I walked quietly, observing articles of the various businesses when I saw suddenly the nightmare! Oh my god, not he, we can really never be quiet. Pretending not to have perceived Arthur, I continued my road, praying so that he does not notice to me. I sank into my hood, crossing him. Pity, pity, pity …

«Morgana!»

Oh no, do not turn around, you heard nothing, that she beautiful day.

«Oh but does not run away to you my beautiful»

Well all right, you look me for my attractive; you are going to find me. I me turned, looking up and down him a derisive sight.

«To run away to me? Because of you? You make fun! "

Stay calm or you are going to make only a narrow-minded, I do not want that dad Uther makes jaundice.

«Ah and I who believed that you were totally deaf besides mute " spat you he with this glance despising that I could not support.

It is the war my coconut, you will have wanted him.

I answered acid.

«While let us be made today, as it is brave from your part to terrorize poor defenseless girls, simpered I, you are really a prince you! »

These eyes ignited, dotted but ready to go into the game, Arthur advanced on me by making his sword swirl over the head.

«Imagine that I much better have to make, me to entrain for example. Develop even more this raw strength which characterizes me so well and this innate talent to me."

Sort of moron if you believe to impress me.

He approached if near me, that I could feel his smell, a mixture of musk and virile perspiration which made drunk me. Which obnoxious character, dared to treat me as vulgar one handmaid. He continued to make swirl his sword and put a hand on my size.

Resuming my spirits, I rocked him such a kick in the stomach, as it spread out sprawled out on the ground in my feet. The frantic look, he seemed totally lost.

I laughed inside. I fell to be able to look him straight in the eyes, my mouth a few millimeters away from his.

«Which forces my prince, when you summits display of your talents of powerful warrior, I go spare, whispered I.

I me put back on my two legs and continued my road until return to the castle: no but for whom he took itself prince?

Taking my time, I crossed corridors to join my room, blissful by thinking again about Arthur flat on the back. What a memorable day!

Inspiring profoundly, I had a last look at the mirror to verify my appearance. I had opted for a slightly sooty make-up, and I had gone back up the buckles of my hair. A small wild, but glamorous side... Just enough to know that most of the men were above going to drool me

Hunting the image of my head, I consoled in the idea that with a little alcohol in the blood, it would hamper me probably less. And who knew, I would fall can be on the good blow of the evening and then I would not absolutely regret having crossed so much time to prepare me.

The guards opened doors and I inspired a good blow before entering or would be maybe my loss!

Ending my glass in one breath, I left the alcohol burned me again the throat before resting eyes on the enormous ball which took place under my eyes. Camelot's balls were always memorable; king Uther had not made things half.

I was there for more than two hours and already felt the effects of too numerous glasses in my system. I did not know a tenth of the persons present.

I had released myself from a coal nut which spoke to me for already 10 minutes and which became more and more bearable under the effects of the alcohol when this one had made off feeling that I was not absolutely interested. I had taken advantage of it to go to melt me in the middle of the other guests. I had spoken with some vague knowledge and had left getting a breath of fresh air a few seconds to refresh me before returning fast made, died from cold. I again preferred to observe this strangers' band that to put back me to Gaius's potions. I leaned against a wall, waiting a little to accept an invitation to dance and to observe with attention the crowd under my eyes.

Kept silent just like that, beginning has to feel the effects of the alcohol I me felt badly and decided to go to get a breath of fresh air: what could be warm in these ballrooms!

Finally outside, I leaned against the wall, letting the cold take out me of these lugubrious thoughts. I had nobody.

«Morgana …»

This deep voice crossed me in all the body, causing a long shiver. It was him. It was definitively him. Slowly, I turned the head in its direction already feeling my heart which got into a panic silly. And when my eyes met him I was suddenly happy to be leaned in a wall capable of supporting myself. A new heat wave submerged me and I had to force to inhale...

I was blocked incapable to move. I had no more the strength to defend myself this evening. The alcohol blurred me the spirit.

"Good evening" he started again in a low voice.

«Good evening. You... You should not be here; I blew, trying to seem capable of holding a conversation.

«Yes. "

Without seeming to want to say to me about it more, it got closer slowly until be as well near me as the proprieties could allow it. The alcohol not helping, I felt my spirit becoming muddled, my breath to grow shorter. I always hated Arthur, but at this moment it was quite a different aspect which obsessed me. His mesmerizing glance which drilled me, its deep voices its sensual lips, the reason of its presence.

«Why you are there? » Answered me immediately.

«You know why. » He answered raucously his lips right by mine.

«Say. »

A new silence settled down during long seconds, leaving me the sensation that the air became scarce more and more.

Unconsciously, I moved closer to my face of his to close the distance and obtain what I wanted at all costs at this moment.

I remained suspended from his lips. Slowly, the lips of the prince are mirrored to move against mine, touching them at first delicately, with caution, by learning outlines. And I did not move. As the very wise girl whom I was not. I let him make, flooded in this heat wave and the humming of my spirit. Little by little, his kiss made less slow, more assured. The hands were less made anticipate on my face and the fingers caressed my cheeks on fire. I half-opened the lips of pleasure and the sigh which escaped from it got lost between those of Arthur. If I had not been so private of quite my means at this moment, I shall have hated that. Be so in his thank you and like it. I should not have drunk. Not so much, probably. But what's the use? It was not as if I underwent the worst torture. His mouth leaving my lips to come to kiss outlines was really far from the being.

When nothing more took place, I reopened eyes slowly and found me snatched by his. He always held my face between the hands and his half-opened mouth seemed to hold so-so a fragile breath.

There was only a sensation of the kiss which he had given me earlier which turned in buckle in my head making a new heat wave rise in my body more aggressive.

In a movement, I had restocked abruptly my mouth against his. He had a backlash, his body tightening suddenly as under the influence of an aggression but released grip almost immediately to answer with fever my attack. The powerful hands passed in my back in an instant and stuck me against him definitively, mine had finally got lost in his messy hair. They would have finally a good reason for being ruffled the hair. Forget, forget everything. There were only our fighting mouths the one against the other one with envy. I had even no more the sensation to inhale. I was not sure to make him still in fact.

«Breathe Morgana. "With sensualist murmured me.

I had not realized in which point this action was vital me before he says it to me. I resumed then a long inspiration, feeling my head turning a little and obliging me to close again eyes.

«The alcohol " I broke as only explanation.

Arthur did not let me continue, resting his lips on mine in an instant, imposing me the silence and preventing me at the same moment from avoiding. And in one second, I forgot again that I had been ready to plant him in the middle of this evening to block me towards other more nice horizons. There was not again more than this ardent desire and this kiss which made me turn the head. Whatever it was can be still the alcohol. I would never know really...

«I return you in your apartments?» against my lips murmured.

«Hem hem " agreed I vaguely, totally obsessed by his mouth.

«Let us go there then. "

Without waiting, he caught my hand and pulled me in his suite. I had only a thing in head. Arthur and I. My apartment. The only ones. And the night rest in front of us...

Oh, god! If I had not already died, I shall have sworn that that was not any more going to delay arriving at me. It was my embodied damnation.

He went up the just staircases in front of me. I followed him without asking me of question while he went to my room. The fabric so light sticking on its hips, followed perfectly their movements while it walked up stairs. I moistened unconsciously my lips, ignoring the predatory in me which languished to stick him on the wall.

«Where are these whores of keys...?»

These horrible small iron pieces went undoubtedly not to waste my evening. Oh no, oh no, certainly not. I realized that this small swearword was about the first words which went out of my mouth since we had left the evening.

I had stopped in front of the door of my apartment and looked at the moment awkwardly for my trousseau. I was not even sure to look at the right place. Between the twilight of the corridor and the alcohol which flowed into my blood, there was of what to doubt. It was already the miracle that I was able to go up staircases only without needing help and that a beautiful of hangover was clearly outlined in my close horizon...

I opened finally the giving door a cry of victory which made my Apollo laugh, my good plan of this night. Then even before I was not able to realize, he had already entered and made me a small reverence to invite me to make the first step.

«Boaster!» Broke me in passing in front of him, a derisive smile in the corner of lips.

I knew that he followed me by eyes. I advanced of instinct in the places which I knew by heart and to drop my shoes on the ground.

I stopped and he did the same, I felt his presence behind me and I also felt little of mental reason which I remained to evaporate.

As a magnet incapable to do something else, I walked until him and stopped me only when the arms passed around my size and when he returned his mouth against mine. As earlier, the sensation of its full and ardent lips made me go nuts. I crossed my arms around the neck while he enclosed my size even more. I returned him with ardor his kiss. He rested immediately his lips in my neck, tasting the fine skin and soft at this place. A long shiver crossed my body in this contact and a light groan escaped from my lips. Divine! I hope that he better makes love than he fights.

The fingers slid in my hair and immediately his lips restarted in the assault of my neck. He put down long kisses there, tasting with greediness, resisting the envy to nibble, feeling me losing every control while new sounds delicious escaped from his throat.

I smelt good at the moment his language caressed my lips, asking me for an entrance which was quite acquired to him. My body still warmed itself one more, incited by this new form of things. I had seized well that Arthur was afraid of any overflowing for fear of losing control; we were sons and royal girls, noble persons who could not choose their love. But to tell the truth in these moments, the danger crossed me widely above. And even more when his language finally contacted mine, beginning a battle of the most sensual. The only danger which I saw to it was that we cannot be allowed slide farther in this voice of delicious depravation. It was clearly the most exciting thing which arrived at me since one very long moment, and it became difficult to check for my poor hormones...

Of a pressure of the hand, he did not help me to keep my hopes at the lowest, sticking his pond on mine, creating a friction between our two bodies which made me moan profoundly with anticipation. My low stomach burned me with envy my spirit was carried away at the same time as his lips finding the sensitive road of my blow to put down eager kisses, his language there titillating the sensitive skin, and terrifying my breath.

I felt the hands caressed my hips and went back up slowly. I thanked the small voice which had urged me to choose a light fabric this morning and which allowed me to feel more strongly the burling affected. I wanted the hands everywhere on me... To regrets, I left his hair, and lowered my hands hyper active towards the buttons of my shirt and began to unbutton them to give him more access. And once again, I noticed in astonishment that he let me make. I felt him congealing while I ended his cold breath against my blow.

«Good blood, Morgana... "

His voice was hoarse, hardly audible. But she caused in me a new long shiver. I closed eyes immediately. I messed if I damaged his limit holy sacrum. It was him who had begun. He had to assume. And too bad if he thought that it was bad! Then without hesitation, I led one of the hands on the naked skin at the moment exposed just above my breast, letting him clearly understand that I wanted this contact. This contact was as one new shock and it was necessary to me a few seconds to adapt myself to the sensation of the fingers on my skin. He did not moreover move them immediately and I had the impression that he passed by a whole life before he decides to move them slowly, almost with hesitation. And he made them run softly at first, discovering her slowly before to come finally to linger over my bosoms. In spite of the fabric which recovered them, the sensation of this contact sent a new wave of pleasure to all my body, the back of my head going to rest unconsciously against a tree, while I gave way with enjoyment. The at the same time delicate and firm hands investigated with more and more impatience, beginning to play with the reactions which they caused in me. I bit myself the lip, trying to stay calm, smelling that this small game was going to make me crazy if that did not move forward faster.

«Arthur, if he please you " I mean while the hands on my trunk left there place setting made me crazy.

«What, Morgana? " he did in a new rustle the hollow of my ear asked me.

«I want you... "

The forehead rested against my temple, its jerky breath crashing on my skin. He tried to resume his spirits it was not good for me. Not at all. If he made him it was the frustration which waited for me.

I did not have to let him think, argue, become afraid. Out of the question. He also wanted him. I could feel him clearly... I did not have to leave with him of excuse. I caught then the neck with strength, sticking me of all my being against him, my lips going and coming indefatigably against his, suffocating his new warning. But no matter. It worked. I felt the tension in the arms fainting and his answer to its kisses make more eager. The hands settled in the hollow of my back, holding me firmly against him. I was persuaded that the air around us was ardent. In any case, he seemed to burn my lungs in every inspiration. The seconds, or the minutes, I did not know, shelled with ardor, and I felt little by little Arthur's reactions changing. There was not caution anymore, delicacy anymore. The hands caught my hips with strength at the moment, close to leave it marks his pond moved in rhythm with mine, increasing a desire already increased, its lips were more offensive. I did not have the upper hand any more, the strengths were far from being fair between us and I was allowed make at the moment with impunity. Heat waves submerged me slowly one after the other, leaving me without the breath. I stopped then our kisses, inspiring profanation unsuccessfully when his lips restarted in the assault of my neck. I believe that we had found everything two our weak point. His burliness lips in the hollows of my neck, going and coming towards my nape of the neck, against my ear, made me tremble knees and he, seemed not to be able to refrain from returning there. New sighs of pleasure crossed my mouth without my agreement and my eyes refused to reopen again. It was really too good.

The hands held me very ready leaving me nobody excuses. I was trapped that I had even wanted. And to there, I was more than happy. It was exactly what I had wanted and I took advantage of it greedily, my hands finding of them even the road leading to the closure of its pants which I well intended to cross.

Grow longer in this bed, he possessed me finally. Really he made love as well as he fought. I was conquered and completely happy when the fusion of our bodies ended. Lengthened we were finally two lovers.


End file.
